Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two piece iron club head having a flexible face and internal weighting that lowers the center of gravity of the golf club head, moves the center of gravity close to the face, and stiffens the body to better support the face.
Description of the Related Art
Golfers often prefer to use irons having centers of gravity that are low and also close to the face, which increases a golfer's control over golf balls during play. Two piece irons traditionally have faces formed from 455 carpenter steel, which is not ideal because the properties of this alloy prevents manufacturers from making ultra-thin faces. In face, the face must have a thickness of above 0.080 inch for the face to provide sufficient flex, and thinning the face below 0.080 inch negatively impacts the sound made by the club at impact with a golf ball. Therefore, there is a need for two-piece iron heads having improved internal weighting and flexible, forgiving faces